madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Chapter 016
A Vile Mentoring Method (fan translation: How to Mentor Good-for-Nothings) is the sixteenth chapter of Made in the Abyss manga series. Synopsis Reg wakes up to something pounding on his head. He finds Ozen and her scouts surrounding him, and Riko flings herself on him, weeping. Reg is disgusted with himself for passing out and leaving Riko unprotected. It turns out Marulk defied Ozen's order to stay put, and ran to get the scouts, hoping they would intervene. Ozen praises his actions, but promises to punish him for disobeying later. Reg realizes the whole fight was staged, but Ozen says she wasn't holding back, and that threats deeper in the Abyss are more powerful than she is. As they are, Riko and Reg cannot hope to survive the Abyss. Ozen orders Marulk to help them recover, and plans to begin training them the next day. Before she leaves, Ozen confirms that Lyza's grave was empty, and that Lyza is waiting. In flashbacks, Ozen's history with Lyza is revealed. Ozen explains that her peculiar hairstyle hides the physical scars from ascension strain on her head. A young Lyza sees these scars as proof that Ozen has repelled the Abyss, and asks Ozen to become her mentor. Over time, Lyza becomes a Black Whistle Delver, vows to hunt down whoever injured Ozen, becomes a White Whistle Delver, and finally marries Torka. Ozen is clearly not a fan of the latter. After Riko is stillborn, Ozen curses Torka for getting Lyza pregnant, dying, and leaving Lyza in such a miserable state. Ozen considers taking only Lyza and the Unheard Bell back to the surface, but suddenly hears Riko crying in the Curse-Warding Box. Two years later in Orth, Lyza thanks Ozen for saving Riko, who is now very energetic. They discuss Lyza's apprentice Jiruo, who refused Ozen's invitation (thus becoming a "shameless brat" in Ozen's eyes). Ozen notes that Riko's survival is due to Lyza hiding her well, and concealing her parentage. Lyza has faith that Jiruo will protect Riko, and admits Riko is too important to her: Riko's life is the result of countless sacrifices, and no Artifact Lyza has found is equal to that. If they stayed together, Lyza would want to leave the Abyss behind, thus taking away Riko's chance to explore it. She would rather they both have the freedom to make their own choices. Ozen laughs, saying that Lyza is trying to sound noble, but she really only wants to reach the bottom herself. Lyza asks Ozen to tell Riko the truth, if Riko should ever come to Ozen wanting to explore the Abyss. Ozen agrees in her usual cold manner. Character Appearances * Jiruo (Flashback) * Lyza (Flashback) * Marulk * Ozen * Simred * Reg * Riko * Torka (Flashback) * Yelme * Zapo Bestiary Indexing N/A- Referbacks * Leader, finally called by his actual name of Jiruo, is confirmed as Lyza's apprentice, who was entrusted with Riko's care. This is why Lyza was shown introducing Riko to him in Chapter 005. Ozen holds a grudge against Jiruo for turning down an invite to be her apprentice, and only calls him "brat" now, as shown in Chapter 014. * While it is unknown if this is typical, the master-apprentice bond between Ozen and Lyza, and later Lyza and Jiruo, is very strong, inspiring intense loyalty and fondness on both sides. Jiruo admits to not having spent much time with Lyza in Chapter 005, but was still entrusted with her child. Ozen's claims of not liking Riko in Chapter 014 were at least partially true: she viewed first Torka and then Riko as obstacles in her relationship with Lyza, but Ozen was still willing to honor Lyza's request concerning Riko. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 2 Chapters